Terror's Passion
by Pirateking1
Summary: Everyone's horrors is coming true. Why? How did the crew get into this terrifying tragedy? Includes everyone in the crew. Luffy x Nami with some Zoro x Robin. Rating may go higher
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_Nami looked through the scorching hot glass.  
"Luffy!" she yelled, her voice cracking from the dryness. "Luffy!" she began pounding on the hot glass, her palms already burned and scratched. Her hair stuck to her cheeks and neck; Nami couldn't help but cry. Her tears burned her skin and hissed when they reached the floor. This couldn't be happening; her horrors as she saw were just starting to come true. _

_Luffy looked at Nami behind the glass. "Nami! NAMI!" He yelled going up to the steaming glass. It hissed as he put his hands on it but he didn't care. He watched as Nami painfully bent her knees and matched her hands with his. He saw the tears fall out of her brown eyes and begged in his mind for them to stop. Luffy's hands curled up into fists. He hated to see her pain; just for a smile he would do anything. Luffy promised that he would get her out, "Don't worry Nami, I'll do whatever it takes," he said. He would do anything to get them out._

_

* * *

_

I would like to say that this is the first Horror/angst story I am writing and I am very proud. This is a prologue, so it means ---a preliminary discourse; a preface or introductory part of a discourse, poem, or novel ()  
_Did you notice something in th last sentence?_  
:D Also, this may not be updating very fast, but I will try! With all the other stories that I have its hard to update them all at once :)  
It will be very nice of you if you Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or


	2. Heated Water

Hello, I told you it was going to be a while till I updated this. This story requires a lot of research, yes, research. I had to research the ship and how it looked like, turns out there is a LOT more than what I thought x3 So everything I put in here about the ship is true besides some accessories. None of the characters are forgotten and I had some fun in this, without any further ado, here you go~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece

**~*~*Heated Water~*~***

**~*~**

**~*~*~*~**

****~**~**~**~****

"Nami, I think I see an island," said Chopper, coming up next to the navigator as she looked across the sea.

"Really?" Nami squinted to see through the thin fog.

"ISLAND!" Usopp yelled, somewhat tired, through the speakers wired up to the crows nest. Nami smiled to Chopper,

"Looks like you were right." Chopper smiled.

"Yohohoho an island? I think I can see it! But wait I have no eyes! Skull joke! Yohohohohoho!" The crew sighed as they heard Brook bounce around a bit before tiring down.

All in all, the whole crew was tired. They had just fought off 6 marine battle ships in the past two hours. The battle was relentless and had tired them all out.

"Is it inhabited?" asked Robin walking on the other side of Nami. Nami squinted harder as the fog started to clear slowly. She saw some faint lights, but they seemed to be flickering, _huh?_ She blinked her eyes a couple of times, thinking about the sleep that she needed badly, and re-opened them, seeing the lights more clearly now.

"I think so; I see lights so let's move west of the island, so we can be next to it rather than come head on and possibly come into more trouble again."

"Aww but Nami, they must've food there!" said Luffy sadly pointing towards the lights.

"No Luffy, we are not going to the front of the island," Nami shot him down, not bothering to punch him or make any physical contact.

"Dinners ready," Sanji yelled from the kitchen door before disappearing behind it again. Slowly, everyone made it into the dining room, sitting around the rectangular table as Sanji handed out the plates. "A cooked shrimp with a side of fried rice and vegetables." He said, stating, as usual, what his meal was as he handed it out. The crew ate, all together not being silent but quieter than they usually were. Nami closed her eyes and savored the food as she listened to everyone conversations.

"Franky, are we going to fix the railing tonight?" asked Usopp.

"Nah Usopp-aniki. The wood is stable enough for us to fix tomorrow so we can rest today," Franky smiled as he ate his fried rice.

"Ah that's good."

"Brook, if I put my hoof through your eye, will it hurt?"

"Ah, I don't know about that Chopper-san, why you don't try?" asked Brook. Nami interested in this, opened her eyes and watched. Chopper stood up hesitantly from his chair and brought his hoof closer and closer to Brook's eye. Soon, it was about a half an inch in when Brook yelped and Chopper, frightened, took his hoof back fast and fell backwards.

"Brook! Are you okay?" asked Chopper worried as he stood on his chair again.

"Yohohohoho! That hurt! Wait I have no eyeballs so it didn't! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!" Chopper smiled faint-heartedly and started to talk about Brook about his eyesight.

"Ehh did you see that Zoro?" Luffy's voice drifted into Nami's ear from the left end of the table.

"See what?" Zoro looked the opposite way of Luffy as Luffy was about to grab his food. "I'M NOT THAT STUPID IDIOT!" yelled Zoro as he slammed his fork down on his plate, almost catching Luffy and breaking the plate in half.

"Oi marimo-head, if you break that plate I'll break you." Sanji said as he ate his share of food on the other side of Nami.

"What was that pin-brow?" Nami really didn't want this to happen. It was nearly impossible to go a day without a headache but she wanted this night to be a peaceful sleep.

"I swear to god, if you guys start a fight you will owe me quadruple of all the money you owe me," Nami closed her eyes and ate her shrimp, not surprised that three were missing and was rewarded when there was no yelling between Zoro and Sanji.

"Do you think we should be approaching the island about now Nami-san," Robin asked to Nami. Nami re-opened her eyes and looked at Robin.

"Oh yea, we need to settle anchor soon and I need to make sure we are on the right stream," Nami looked down; ready to eat what was left to see that it was already gone.

"Luffy," Nami sighed, "I'm only letting go of this once but if you ever steal my food again – you will not get any money to buy yourself food for the next three islands."

Luffy pouted, his mouth filled with shrimp with their tails protruding out. "I'm sorry Nami," he said as he gulped down the whole meal.

"Luffy you idiot!"

"Sanji, not now," Nami got up from her seat, as did Robin, already done with her meal. "I need some help on the deck, we should be arriving at the island soon and we need to drop anchor where we can't be seen by the people." The crew did a silent nod and cleaned up their dishes, putting them on the counter as Chopper and Sanji stayed behind to clean the dishes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Franky, can you steer more south west? Zoro get ready to drop the anchor. Robin, are you sure you don't need any help?" Nami yelled out the orders to the crew.

"No, I'm fine," Robin yelled, standing under the main mast, her arms crossed as they did the work to bring up the heavy pieces of cloth.

"Nami, I think our current position is good. They wouldn't be able to see us over those large rocks," said Usopp looking through a spyglass.

"Usopp," Nami looked at the spyglass Usopp was holding and took it out of his hands, "you don't need this to see that." Usopp laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I know…but it looked cool." Nami sighed.

"Okay Zoro, drop the anchor!" Zoro dropped it and about two seconds later you could hear a splash.

"Nami-aniki, are we good here for the night?" asked Franky as he looked to the rocks while coming down the stairs.

"Yea, this is good. Tomorrow we'll go see the island and figure out more about it but for now…"Nami yawned, putting her hand over her mouth to be polite (mostly to herself), "I think it's better if we all get some rest." Franky and Usopp nodded just as Sanji and Chopper came out of the kitchen.

"Are we done?" asked Chopper yawning.

"Yep, where's Luffy and Brook?" asked Nami.

"They went to rest, they were tired from eating all the food and cracking jokes." Sanji exhaled his last cigarette of the night and took it out, throwing the bud into the ocean.

"Hmm, okay. Robin, are you on watch tonight?"

"Yes I am," she said smiling.

"You aren't tired?" asked Chopper, wobbling from how sleepy he was.

"I am, but I'll be just fine," she said, being honest to them.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"Asked Sanji but Robin shook her head.

"That's okay, I'll manage without it." Sanji nodded.

"Okay then, goodnight Robin," Nami said, exiting to her room.

"Night Robin"

"Night"

"Good night Robin-aniki"

"Good night Robin-chwan"

"Night." Zoro said, the last one to leave as he exited into the men's quarters. Robin smiled, being alone was one thing, but being alone with the comfort of knowing that the others were there was another. She was indeed tired from the workings of the day, but that was no excuse to keep her from off-watch duty. Before she was going to go in the crows nest, she decided to go into the library. It was filled with books from everyone on the ship, excluding Luffy, although most of them were hers or Chopper's. She entered the warm room, its coziness making her jealous, and picked out _"The History of Masters Ships"_ a book telling of past ships captains and the ships themselves.

As she exited she turned off the lights and closed the door. Only a tiny breeze fluttered her hair as she walked towards the mast of the ship. She looked up, the flag barely moving and started her way up the rope ladder. Finally reaching the top, she lifted the hatch open, and proceeded to a couch that was next to the window. Instead of turning on all the lights, she preferred a small light that was just enough for her to read with. A small table located next to the couch contained a lamp that Franky bought from an island before, and it was just enough. She sighed as she took of her shoes and sat comfortably, she was a little tired but that was nothing a book couldn't cure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man walked down the empty path, humming a light and unknown tune to himself. His hat covered his eyes from the moonlights rays as a long navy coat did with his body; he would once in a while slightly kick the ground, collecting some fine dust in the air around his boots.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmmmm," the notes got high then low before repeating only at different paces. No sound was made around him, no trees, no animals, no streams, only the slight sound of a breeze coming in from the ocean and wavering his coat. He walked on in the dead of night, still humming the same tune as a smile started to form on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin's eyes rolled over each word, taking in the information like a much needed poison before reaching the last page. She smiled as she closed it and felt the back of the book, feeling warm since it was on her lap the whole time. She put the book on the table and then stood up, knowing that if she didn't, the warm chair would comfort her to sleep.

Robin looked out the window towards the sea, noting at how peaceful the waves were and how the stars shone brightly in the sky. It seemed all too peaceful when suddenly a small flash bounced on the window. Robin's eyes looked towards where the light had shown, even if it was for a second, it didn't take long for Robin to realize that it had come through the other side of the crows nest. Swiftly, she walked to the other side, her feet making soft noises on the cold metal carpet under her, and gazed out the window. She was sure that there was a light, and it had defiantly come from this direction. Robin wanted to think it may have just been a bird, but she just had to make sure. Instead of using the telescope that Usopp had built up there, she went back to the couch, put her shoes on, opened the hatch to the rope ladder, and led her way down to the deck of the ship. She stood there, for a moment, getting used to the slightly colder temperature before going to the back of the Sunny that was facing the rocks. It could have been some sort of animal, but the only ones she could think of were birds and possibly a ram. There was no way that it could have been something else because they were right behind a couple of large rocks, obscuring their view of anything from the island. Robin sighed and put her hand to her head.

"Heh, maybe I'm just having delusions because I'm so tired," she lightly laughed at herself as she turned around, only to gasp in surprise. An extremely strong wind had suddenly hit her, almost to be called a gale, and she almost fell if her hands hadn't caught her. _What?_ She tried to stand straight but had to bend over due to the amount of force the wind was pushing on. She looked up, wondering when all this had happened but her eyes widened at the site not too far away from the ship. About ten miles away from the ship on the ocean...was a hurricane.

"What?!" she said out loud. She couldn't believe it; it was calm only a second ago! When had all this happened?! Robin felt the ship rock underneath her and then felt sprays of water hit her face as the waved crashed against the ship. She needed to wake everyone up now, if they weren't already. Robin walked against the wind down the staircase to the main deck, she sprouted an arm in the crow's nest (in there was an emergency button next to the loudspeaker) she lifted the cover and pressed it, sending an alarm to all the rooms on the ship. _That should get them out here_.

Robin looked to her left as she heard a rumbling sound. Coming right at her, was a large barrel they had tied up earlier in the morning. But Robin didn't have enough time to think about that.

"Trienta fleur!" she sprouted a net of arms wide enough and tall enough to catch the heavy barrel. The alarm blared around her as she heard the doors of the woman's and men's quarters open.

"Robin! What's wrong?!" She heard Nami yell.

"Robin!" yelled Franky, startled from the alarm.

"Ahh!" Nami fell backwards from the strong wind.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled before his hat suddenly flew off, "HAT!" he stretched his arm and grabbed his hat, securely putting it on his head.

"When the hell! When did that get here!" said Zoro looking towards the hurricane, sea water spraying onto his face.

"It doesn't matter now asshole! Just get everything secured up again!" Sanji yelled while he ran towards another barrel as its ties got loose. Robin brought her barrel against the railing of the ship as Chopper transformed into Heavy Point to help her tie it up.

"Usopp, help me with the crates, barrels, and weapons inside!" yelled Franky.

"A-AH!" Usopp yelled as he and Franky ran into Franky's Weapon Development Room.

"You guys, I don't know what's happening," Nami was holding onto the railing and staring at the hurricane, "but it seems to be coming closer and closer to the island at an extremely fast pace!" she yelled.

"EH?!" Luffy yelled over the wind as he secured a cannon, not believing what just happened.

"AH!" Nami looked up as she felt an orange hit her side. Her orange trees were about to get tossed off the ship. "SANJI!" Sanji looked at her.

"YES NAMI-SWAN?" he yelled as he tied the steering wheel in place so it doesn't move, but it kept going out of control.

"HELP ME WITH MY ORANGE TREES!" She yelled, starting to go up the stairs and holding onto the railing as to not fall into the ocean.

"A-OKAY! BROOK! CAN YOU HANDLE THIS?" Sanji yelled.

"YES SANJI-SAMA!!" Brook yelled, somehow with delight, as he put his cane on his arm and tried to tie the wheel to stay in one place.

"Thank you Chopper!" Robin yelled over the wind as he helped her secure the swing.

"AH!" he yelled in thanks when suddenly a huge wave hit the right side of the ship.

"AHH!" Both of them yelled, about to be thrown over when Robin sprouted her hands and held them against the ship.

"AHH!" Usopp and Franky yelled inside the room as they were thrown to one side of the room as well as the weapons. "EEK!" Usopp's eyes widened as a large spork stabbed the wall right next to his ear.

"Be careful Usopp-aniki! Let's do this one quick and go to your room!" Usopp shook his head and nodded.

"A-AH!" he said.

"DAMNIT!" Zoro was in the crows nest, securing his weights when he was thrown to the wall. The weights he was just securing suddenly rolled towards him. "HPMH!" He kicked his legs out as a large weight almost crushed him. "Shit!" he said to himself as the tied it up to the side.

"AHH!" When the wave hit Nami while she was tying up the last tree, she was thrown back with such a force she fell off the ship.

"NAMI!" Sanji yelled in surprise as he reached for her, but when their hands connected, it only took a moment for Sanji to realize that they were now both falling into the ocean.

"NAMI! SANJI!" Brook yelled seeing them fall. Luffy heard his call and looked towards where they were.

"NAMI! SANJI!" he yelled as he wrapped one arm around the foremast, and threw his other arm out to them. Sanji saw it coming and grabbed onto it, holding onto Nami with his other hand.

"HOLD ON NAMI!" he yelled, feeling how slick his hands were as they were thrown back onto the main deck of the ship. They landed and slid slightly on the deck but…at least they were on deck.

"You guys gotta be more careful!" said Luffy to them, his face filled with worry.

"ANOTHER WAVE!" Brook yelled. Nami looked at it and her eyes widened in horror. This wave was huge; it looked like it could swallow the whole Sunny in one shot. Luffy eyes also looked horrifyingly at the wave. He then looked at Nami and Sanji, who were still on the ground, nothing around them for them to hold onto as the wave started to come down on them.

"NAMI! SANJI!" he yelled again as he grabbed them one more time, one hand around Sanji and the other around Nami. Then he circled his arms around the mast as the wave pounded down on them.

"AHUHGGHHHH!" yelled Brook as he held onto the wheel for dear life, the wave pounding down on them.

"ROBIN!" Chopper yelled at her, still in his heavy point as she encircled them with more of her hands, _don't let go! _She thought as the wave suddenly crashed onto them. Zoro watched as the wave, as high as the crows nest, crashed onto everyone, and once again he, was thrown to the wall.

"Here-WAH!" Franky and Usopp were thrown down and to the wall again. "SHIT!" they yelled as they couldn't move because of pressure.

Nami held her breath and kept her mouth closed, knowing that if she opening it, her body would be flooded with sea water. She felt Luffy's hold get a little weak, knowing that the pressure and the seas water was probably having its affect. She then put her arms around the mast to hold him too, just till this pounding ends.

Robin couldn't feel it, her body was starting to get numb as was her power. She closed her eyes in effort when Chopper couldn't handle it anymore and suddenly turned into brain point again – slipping through her hands. She opened her eyes in horror. _Chopper!_

Chopper couldn't take it as the power was being drained and he was back into his brain point. Before he could figure it out, he slipped right through Robin's hold. _No!_ Chopper wanted so badly too swim against it, but he couldn't move, not one-single-part.

Robin freaked, she took her arms out from holding her and yelled under water, "SEIES FLUER!" She caught Chopper in record time, holding him against the railing. But, with this came a price, as the water passed over, Robin went with it. Finally, the wave was gone and the arms that were holding Chopper also disappeared.

"Ro-Robin!" Chopper said out loud, unable to move. Zoro stood up and looked through the window – wanting to make sure everyone was there. _Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Brook, Franky and Usopp were inside, Chopper…Robin?_ Where was Robin, this was when he saw it. There was a hand holding onto the railing near Chopper, but it looked like it was about to lose its grasp.

"Robin!" he yelled and then opened the hatch, slamming his feet against the ground. Sanji looked up at him, panting while he ran to the railing.

"Zoro? What's happening?" he asked, getting out of Luffy's hold and slightly limping over to Zoro when he saw it. "Robin!"

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked Nami, breathless as she was; she smiled at him.

"Yea, thanks Luffy."

"I'M SORRY! I LOST MY POWER!" Chopper cried as Zoro reached for Robin's hand. He grabbed it and looked over the railing as he started to pull her up. She had multiple arms that help her, but as Zoro brought them up, they quickly started to disappear. _Damn_. Finally, she was up, breathing hard as Sanji got her arms and Sanji helped her body over. They laid her on the ground as she tried to gain her breath.

"Robin-chan?" asked Sanji looking over her. It took her a while but soon she regained her breath.

"W-what was that?" she asked as Sanji helped her sit up. Zoro looked to the side, not knowing what to say as he looked out to the now calm sea.

"I would say that is the grand line…but, Nami?" Zoro looked towards her. Nami was bending over and re-gaining her breath before looking up at Zoro. Brook, Franky, and Usopp joined them too.

"It shouldn't be the grand line, we entered this island so it should be a stable climate…why did this happen?" she asked the last part to herself.

"Nami-san," Robin tried to stand up, Sanji helping her as she did.

"Robin-aniki…" Franky said, slightly worried.

"Do you notice anything wrong with this setting?" Everyone looked at her before looking around the ship, Nami raised her eyes brows for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Nothing…is wet?"

"Yes, nothing is wet, and the ocean is calm," Robin stated.

"B-but how are we wet then?" asked Brook.

"Y-yea! How are you all wet?" Usopp pointed out again.

"I don't know how to explain that," said Robin, "but I am very hot for some reason, it feels more like sweat to me." Nami thought about this and felt her head, as did the others.

"…this is sweat," said Zoro.

"M-maybe we were all dreaming?" asked Chopper.

"But…if it was a dream, how come it was so real?" asked Franky.

"I can still feel the water pounding down on me," said Brook, holding onto his cane.

"…I-I don't know how to explain this, maybe…there is someone manipulating us?" asked Nami.

"There could be," said Usopp.

"But who would hate us already? We haven't even met anyone yet?" said Luffy, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know…but tomorrow we can figure it out, I'm too hot and tired to talk about anything anymore," said Nami. They all nodded.

"Robin, I'll take over watch for the rest of the night, you go ahead and sleep," Sanji said.

"Are you sure Sanji-san?" she asked.

"Yes," Sanji would have loved to add in more but his mouth wanted to stay shut and just relax.

"Okay then, good night," Robin said to everyone as she and Nami went into their bedroom.

"Goodnight," Usopp said for the rest of the guys as they left into their room. And with that, everyone went to bed with the exception of Sanji sitting in the crows nest; wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Enjoy? No? Yes? Either way, it's nice to give a review :) I have to think and reasearch more for the next chapter so, it may be a time period like this but, I will update ;) Sometimes I have a habit that likes to jump in when I write too much so sometimes the chapters will get really long, hence the time period :)  
Thanks!


End file.
